1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a maintenance management system, a database server, a maintenance management program, and a maintenance management method.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, in the case where a failure occurs in software provided in a peripheral device such as a printer, the user notifies a software manufacturer or a support center of the failure by telephone or the like, and a service person visits the user or updates firmware from a remote place. Consequently, the time in which the peripheral device is down is long.
As a countermeasure against such a trouble, there is provided a system which encodes a trouble at the time of occurrence of the trouble, transmits an error code to a server, and identifies a countermeasure corresponding to the error code in the server. Another system has been also proposed, which updates firmware of a peripheral device when something abnormal occurs in the peripheral device.
However, there are cases such that firmware is released frequently or various kinds of firmware are released for some of peripheral devices such as a printer. In such a case, there is the possibility such that proper firmware according to the failure situation of the peripheral device is not automatically selected and, even if the firmware in the peripheral device is updated, the failure is not solved with the systems.